Nostalgia
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: Who would of thought that the person whom he deemed as his rival would be the one here, clutching his hand and steadfastly attempting to save him from himself? A two-shot story featuring Okita x Kagura with a smidge of Kamui at the end.
1. Everytime you turn around

_Yo guys! So currently I am in a state of Gintama fever, and most certainly, developed a liking for Kagura pairings._ ヘ(^_^ヘ)(ノ^_^)ノ

_Though, my most loved pairing is Okita x Kagura. (That doesn't mean that I won't possibly write about other pairings *cough* Kamui x Kagura *cough* Gintoki x Kagura)_

_Anyway, I originally intended this to be one shot, but since I'm the type of person when in the state of full-on-oh-yeah writing mode, I tend to compose long stories. *sniffs*_

_So, in order to compensate for that I decided to make this a two-shot (_ ^‐^)

_I wouldn't further delay this anymore, enjoy reading everyone! But I do warn you guys, I'm sorry if this might seem a bit too OOC and also for the failed humor. _

* * *

Inspired by the song: You and Me by Lifehouse

A pair of azure eyes glistened in the gentlest way as the radiance of the vibrant, morning sun reflected on to them.

The streets were occupied with every sort of human and amanto alike, encompassing the hustle and bustle in Edo.

The peculiar splash of heightened vigor was evident onto each one as they sprinted from place to place, transporting packages of every shape and size.

And the day could not look any more promising.

Kagura grinned, a vast one and with another glimpse of the summer heavens from under her parasol, she ventured off onto the enlivened environment.

'_I wonder what's got everyone so pumped up today.' _The obvious inquiry dangled in her head as a piece of sukonbu hung from her mouth.

Her scrutinizing stare lingered and noted the various fireworks that were currently being situated on top of several carts to be hauled away elsewhere.

Of course, the piercing invitations of those aiming to make a profit out of selling eye catching lanterns could not be neglected.

She instantaneously heaved up her index finger when the details gave her a more defined picture.

"There must be a festival, aru!" But of course, it was urgent that she had this conclusion confirmed first as to not dampen her spirits.

So without further ado, her vermillion tinged head urgently whipped from side to side, aiming to locate someone whom she could possibly gain her answer from.

Fate seemed to be gazing at her kindly upon the sight of Otae who in that time, happened to be indulging in a hearty stroll.

And the sight of the intricately embellished yukata that the older female donned further hinted that her assumptions were correct.

But before she could scramble over to the brunette's direction, a swift screech of what seemed like flickers erupted from behind her and upon diverting her attention to the source, she was welcomed with a sight to behold.

The vivid sky was further highlighted with the array of striking colors that were showered from a single ball of light that propelled upwards.

The look of fascination gradually manifested onto her features as one came after the other.

Simpers and chuckles of adult and children alike resonated as they too, took in the magnificent sight.

And that was enough to paint a gladdened expression on her youthful face and she scurried over to the source of the fireworks, entirely forgetting about her previous agenda.

The moment her slight feet ceased their frenzied shuffling, she found herself located at the nearby riverbanks.

Her expectant watch was intently fixed onto the horizon, hoping to get a closer view of the captivating display.

But her wait was rendered in vain.

A miniature pout curved her lips and her ears perked up to an elated holler.

"Good job men, the fireworks we tested out are good to go! Everyone, pat yourselves at the back." A roar of soaring triumph was unleashed by the handful group of grown males positioned by the stacks of fireworks.

"All that's left now is the grand finale, don't disappoint me!" Yet again, their united yell was delivered.

"Ara, a grand finale…I'd like to see that, aru!" Her high-pitched tone chimed, the priority to take part in witnessing the evening show registering in her head.

Though she knew that Gintoki would merely grimace at the idea, it was insufficient to extinguish her resolve. She'd just have to tortu—_convince _him into agreeing with her.

Just when she decided to commence walking in order to execute her plan, the next thing she knew was that her face had crash landed onto the grass shrouded land with much emphasis.

Her focus instantly snapped to the source of her 'accident' and spotted a pant covered leg that was previously in her way.

The usual shine of her vision disappeared for a second, but it immediately returned with a different sort of blaze that screams 'kill'.

Oh she knew very well who that leg belonged to.

She had encountered that too many times in her life that the image of simply that limb was engraved at the back of her mind.

At one point, she even bestowed upon it a fracture, a fact that she is very much boastful of.

It belonged to none other than, Okita Sougo, aka her rival.

Her lithe body responsively shot upright. "You Sadist bastard, you did that on purpose now didn't you?!" The booming accusation was accompanied with her pointer finger directed to the 1st Division Captain who had his hands cradling the back of his as he lay seemingly serenely on the ground.

A number of passers-by unhesitatingly fled, aware full well of the possible catastrophe the two violent teens could wreak.

But for the second time that day, she was smacked with the unexpected.

The idle state matched his completely lidded eyes.

An aggravated vein bulged on temple.

"What? Think you can just ignore me like that, aru? Don't think so highly of yourself, tax robber and fight me!"

She had then discarded her parasol and by now, her slim hands had latched onto the collar of his Shinsengumi uniform, forcing him to elevate his torso a bit but his head just gently revolved to the side, the unconscious looking expression failing to dissolve.

_SNAP_

Oh that was the last straw.

She removed her right hand from its grasp but kept the left one clutching quite firmly, aiming to maintain him in place.

And with much nonchalance she began slapping him barbarically.

Hit after hit, they were cushioned by Okita's now reddening cheeks yet despite of the massive abuse, any indication of a counter attack was equivalent to zero.

His molten, rusty stare was still out of view and any other action, aside from his appeased breathing was absent.

And so, she halted her activities and instead, eyed him with a dubious glare as she dropped him back onto the surface.

"Eh? Is the Sadist really asleep, aru? Maybe Mayora drugged him to finally get even." Ever so gingerly, she rested her weight on her knees and brought her face nearer to his then airily poked his now tender, chipmunk like cheek.

Quite sincerely, she had to concede that indeed, this was an infrequent sight that was worthy of being handpicked and stocked away in her mental album.

The tranquil gust of wind walked by and accentuated the picture mirrored by her unintended, fond stare.

The caramel shaded locks that curtained his face mildly danced about, caressing the subtle yet definably masculine face of the 19 years old male.

Bizarrely, he didn't equip that ridiculous looking sleeping mask of his.

And she was peculiarly pleased with this.

Abstractedly, his lips parted a little and the warm breathe that his body involuntarily freed breezed on her face softly.

Disoriented eyes widened like saucers at the sensation and a miniature yelp was lodged in her throat. Instinctively, she retracted her upper body from his and poised her hands in a jittery fighting stance.

"Y-Y-Y-You s-s-stupid S-Sadist, I-I knew you were on to someth—"But her flustered mood was promptly erased and her sentence ended up unfinished at the sound of somewhat, agonized groans that leaked from his now rigidly sealed mouth.

His normally eased eyebrows then knitted together and were quivering frantically. The shallow, chased out breathing soon followed and the unhidden, forming arctic sweating glistened.

"O-Oi, Sadist…!" Diffidently, she motioned her form closer to his and warily yet gently, lowered her palm onto his and inflexibly gripped it.

This wasn't the first time that Kagura has been in a situation like this, no.

In actuality, she has undergone a similar series of events, only then that the difference was _she _was the victim of the torment.

And the only person who fished her out of pool of misery was none other than her most detested yet cherished, older brother.

A single gesture of his hand fastened on hers as she slumbered was enough to smoke out her demons, so she figured that maybe, she'd be able to apply the same method to him.

How right she was.

Just before Okita could enter the phase of flailing about furiously, the storm had been pacified and steadily, his form had calmed and he reverted back to his unperturbed state.

He was a sadist yes, but she concluded that even a sadist could be enduring the world's weight on his shoulders.

So for just this once, she'll play nice with him.

Her fingers lightly hovered over his face and slid the bangs that clung onto his forehead.

She unhurriedly brought her whole body upon the natural, evergreen bed and allowed herself to lay flat on her back, giving her access to the expansive view of the sky.

The blinding glory of the afternoon will soon dissipate to make way to the blooming sunset—a sunset that would surely scatter a burst of bronze tones, from the deepest shade to the darkest.

She shifted her position and rested on her side, acquiring a view of the sleeping young man.

Not for too long later, the heaviness in her eyes had occurred and without warning, entered dreamland very much alike to the figure adjacent to her.

The soothing contact of her hand nesting on his all the while, had refused to falter.

* * *

_Well, yes there isn't exactly any humor here I suppose but they will appear by the near end of the next chapter. (・o・ )_


	2. Keep me in your memory

_Here's the second and final chapter._

_Thank you for staying tuned everyone!_

* * *

Complacent stirs and almost without delay after, a pair of auburn colored eyes was unraveled to the darkened earth.

The glitter of the twinkling stars conquered by the kaleidoscope of fireworks had appeared finely before him as he gawked at the heavens with his usual stony-eyed expression.

"How long have I been asleep? I must've overslept due to that useless mission last night." His monotonous voice rang.

Blinking a few times, a muted sigh was discharged and he attempted to raise his right hand in other to alleviate the mounting pang in his head.

But oddly, he was unable to lift it, and the reason behind this soon became apparent to him in the form of seemingly human heat that had only started to gather his attention.

Upon reflexes, his head immediately shot up and was greeted by a familiar face.

"China" The acknowledgement echoed in the air as his mind sketched the picture of her porcelain face in a state of total peace while she slept.

The movement of her flushed lips produced inaudible snores that seemed to compose a rhythm.

Every detail dainty and fragile, yet he had experienced her company long enough to realize that none of those adjectives could describe her transparent personality.

But of course he wasn't a dimwit to be ignorant of the fact that underneath that assertive and blithe persona sits an impaired, little girl seeking for solace.

His stare traveled south and gazed at the pasty hand that was situated on top of his, the meek hold somehow stringing him closer.

And so he did.

Without much effort, he orbited his position in order to lean on his side and scooted nearer to her.

The apathetic mood was still etched on his features but the contemplation in his deep eyes was vaguely identifiable.

'_This stupid China…'_

The terrifying oblivion had been stealing the limited amount of air in his lungs and once again in his God forsaken life, he'd been drowning in his sea of sorrows. But in the midst of the harsh chill, foreign yet quelling warmth had suddenly woven into the emptiness and rescued him from himself.

A glaze of tenderness had glided in his eyes and his unoccupied hand advanced to gently, caress her feather soft cheek.

The texture and temperature quivered his touch as the friction took place.

And all this time, when he journeyed back to his uninterrupted dreamscape, he had thought that the spirit of his dear older sister had been the one who saved him.

'_Yet…'_

Delicately, his fingers motioned and located the spaces between hers and intertwined them together.

'_China…no, Kagura was the one who saved me.'_

Whatever progress he's accomplished that day would still be lacking for him to conclude whether or not she'd been in reality, saving him all the while even before their encounter for that day. But until then, he'd be more than compliant to take baby steps 'till he arrives there.

A slight tremble had unfolded and coursed through the out cold body of the Yato.

His watching had ceased and momentarily, allowed his sight to meet darkness with a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

He hoisted himself up and peeled away his Shinsengumi coat to drape over her petite form.

Then he completely ascended from the grassy flooring, scooping up her inadequate body in his robust arms.

Softly, his head inclined to allow his pale lips to collide with her forehead.

And Okita began ambling away, set on delivering her unharmed back to her home.

The enchanting grand finale of the fireworks display then set ablaze from his turned back and created a shadow of the retreating couple.

* * *

"Ne, Abuto, Abuto, look! They're selling so much takoyaki there!" The ecstatic tone of the Captain of the 7th Division of Harusame practically damaged the hearing of his undoubtedly irked subordinate.

"Taichou, remember we're here on an important task, not to binge out on festival food." But his reminder had clashed with disinterested ears and Abuto watched as Kamui bounced to the soon-to-be-empty takoyaki stand.

At instances like these, the Yato veteran would often have doubts about having to continue to bear with the killing machine, just like a mother would to her unruly child.

As the gluttonous male gobbled up all the food, his keen vision had fleetly detected the presence of the silver haired samurai, along with the glasses wearing side kick, illegally facilitating the koi fishing booth.

With his predatory eyes on him, Gintoki's own gaze had locked with his and the distinct look of distress that screamed 'Let me die in peace right now' expeditiously manifested.

Kamui flung the half finished container of the snack and motioned over to his so called opponent.

"So, samurai we meet again. Tonight, I'll finally have my battle to the death with you." Truth to be told, his menacing aura would have created a larger impact if the streaks of sauce were absent on his cheeks and apparel.

"Patsuan, I think it's about time we bai—"

"K-Kagura-chan…?...K-KAGURA-CHAN?" Though before the scarlet eyed man could complete his retort, the shrill voice of the rattled teen had blared and the focus of both Gintoki and Kamui transferred to the darted finger of Shinpachi, which was pertaining to the light haired young man pacing away on the sidewalk who was lifting the slumbering Kagura.

And the crowd only multiplied when the Shinsengumi, along with it's vice commander and commander had chosen to pop right in.

"Hold it right there, Harusame did you really think you can simply waltz in here without the Shinsengumi sniffing you out? You're quite arrogant for underestimating us!" The threatening tone of the mayonnaise fanatic was perceived but none chose to give him even an ounce of attention.

"Souchiro?! No, Kagura is still too young to do those things. Gin-chan will not allow it!" His fatherly instincts governed his brain, and when he was more than prepared to lunged at the pair, a hasty flash of a peach hue bolted in front of him.

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat unworthy bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaard! You dare touch my cute little sister?!" Kamui's legs motioned in a monstrous speed, a malevolent glint sparkling in his eyes.

"No, Sougo! Whatever you do, please use protection first. You can't disgrace an underage girl, it's unacceptable! Toushi, let go of me and rush to our son?!" Hijikata had managed to restrain the currently thrashing tan skinned man, unwavering on scampering over to his 'child' and educate him about the values of life.

"There is no way in hell I'd let us add up to this fiasco, and since when did I become the parent of that Sadist?!" The Mayora hollered and the rest of them along with the citizens that evening, witnessed the maniacal drama between an egotistical sadist, an enraged female amanto and her older brother with an acute case of sister complex.

* * *

_Actually, I originally planned this fic contain pure romance though I thought that, Gintama would not be Gintama without a dash of humor. _

_Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked it. ＼（＾∀＾）_


End file.
